Guilty Party
Guilty Party (also known as Disney's Guilty Party) is a party/puzzle game for Wii, developed by Wideload Games and published by Disney Interactive. The goal of the game is to discover the identity of the culprit in a whodunit-style mystery. Gameplay proceeds in turns where the player moves through the board game-like setting, searching for clues. Story In the game Guilty Party, the player assumes the role of a member of the Dickens Detective Agency, led by the Commodore. The Commodore plans to retire, and give the family business to someone once he's gone, but there is more to do than figure out the successor to the family business. The Commodore's archnemesis, a master criminal named Mr. Valentine, knows that he is retiring. He launches his ultimate crime spree, and it's up to the Dickens Detective Agency to stop him. Mr. Valentine kidnaps The Commodore's wife & the story goes through several levels, where the detectives must look for clues and the testimony of the suspects to find the Guilty Party and finally to unmask Valentine. Characters * Dorian Dickens - Also known as the Commodore. He is the head of Dicken's Detective Agency, as well as the most experienced in crime solving. He has a strange obsession with pudding, enjoys spending time with his family, and his arch-nemesis is Mr. Valentine. * Olivia Dickens - The Commodore's wife. She is the only one in the Dickens family that is not a detective. Olivia has managed to stay young due to plastic surgery, and she enjoys showing off her lavish luxuries and wealth. She is also the alter ego of Mr. Valentine. * Max Dickens - The Commodore's son. He would rather be an actor than a detective, but does the job anyways to please his father. Max has a habit of telling bad jokes at inappropriate times. * Phoebe Dickens - The Commodore's daughter. She loves detective works and is training with the FBI. Phoebe is tall, athletic and energetic, but she has a habit of turning tense and serious during cases. * Kid Riddle - Real name Rudyard Dickens. He is Phoebe's son and the youngest in the family. Kid Riddle is his alter-ego, and with his disguise, he leaps into every case with courage and enthusiasm, although he does have a habit of making ridiculous assumptions. * Charlotte Dickens-Johnson - The Commodore's elder sister. She highly enjoys detective work and is a master of kung-fu. She finds herself often having to use her martial arts to make suspects cooperate. * Butch Johnson - The Commodore's brother-in-law and Charlotte's husband. Butch was a previous police officer and has a bad habit of using violence to solve cases. * Ling-Ling Johnson - Charlotte's and Butch's adoptive daughter. Though she is still young, she is quick-witted and has an eye for detail that proves invaluable when cracking cases. * Mr. Valentine - Dorian Dickens' archnemesis. A dangerous masked villain, he is indirectly referred to as the "Shakespeare of Crime." Having figured out the Commodore is planning to retire, he launches the ultimate crime spree. During the levels of the game, he commonly causes trouble for the players by locking rooms, cutting the power and several other dastardly deeds. * Schmoot - Gardener for the Commodore. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is smuggling. * Rikki Krikkit - Professional rock star. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is smuggling. *Fifi Fromage - Maid for the Commodore. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is blackmail. *Carlotta Johannesburg - Starlet. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is theft. *Ed Mission - General and henchman to Mr. Valentine. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is theft. *Dolly Binaca - Nurse. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is identity theft. *Thaddeus Bilge - Butler for the Commodore and henchman to Mr. Valentine. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is kidnapping. *Madeline Ash - Chef for the Commodore and henchwoman to Mr. Valentine. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is arson. *Wilheim Gottier - German professor. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is espionage. *Griselda Wurstkrieg - Opera singer. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is Grand Theft Auto. *Morgan Harvest - Doctor and henchman to Mr. Valentine. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is kidnapping. *Judith Prudence - Judge and henchwoman to Mr. Valentine. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is cyber-theft. *Lester Noogie - Director. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is blackmail. *Vendetta Clamp - Columnist. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is blackmail. *Ian Neon - Poet. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is arson. *Minnie Wigwam - Teacher and henchwoman to Mr. Valentine. On some occasions in Party Mode, she is the culprit. Her known crime is theft. *Mort Sherman - Sea captain. On some occasions in Party Mode, he is the culprit. His known crime is theft. Note that this suspect is really Ed Mission. Category:Wii games Category:2010 video games